


Character Meme #6

by carleton97



Category: CSI: Miami, due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Speedle and Benton Fraser decide to do something together in the spirit of bonding. What is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Meme #6

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinn/gifts).



**Tim Speedle and Benton Fraser decide to do something together in the spirit of bonding. What is it?**

 

Fraser, it turns out, _loves_ Tim's motorcycle.

They first came to Miami on the trail of the 8 exotic animal smugglers, a dozen macaws, and two score sugar gliders and, for reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture, Ray threatened Fraser with bodily harm if he didn't "just stop, for the love all things holy and let me drink this margarita as big as my head."

Fortuitously, one of the crime lab technicians is drinking a glass of water further down the bar and he looks up when Fraser steps up next to him. "Constable Fraser."

"Mr. Speedle, I wanted to thank you again for your invaluable information regarding local exotic pet stores."

"Just doing my job, Constable."

"Yes, well," Fraser shifts awkwardly because the conversation is obviously done, but Ray is still sipping at the enormous pink drink in front of him and was quite clear in his instructions.

Speed's eyes flick over towards Ray, then back to Fraser's uncomfortable stance and he finishes off his water before gesturing outside, "Come on. Let's get out of here for a while."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal


End file.
